Love Me Forever
by slayer chik
Summary: Rei and Kira's children have their own lives, whether it's racing motorcycles, becoming an artist, or just being plain rebellious, they're always up to something. But when Kazumi, the youngest, thinks everything will be fine, it all turns out. As she ru


Okay, this is my first Mars fic, but I'm taking a shot at it. I love the manga, it's really good, and I thought that I should write this fic. I am a bad author, I know, because I am not updating and posting. Sorry guys!! Deepest of my apologies!!

Disclaimer: I do not own, you do not sue. I think we all have an agreement... If not, you can look at my brother, over there... ::points to Fang who is beaten up and covered in blood:: Yes, I think you all get the point...

Kira sat in her art room, in the mansion that her and Rei owned. They have been married for twenty-four years, and had three kids. The first child was a boy, which they named Sei, after Rei's deceased twin Sei Kashino. Then, two years later, when Kira was twenty-five, they had Atsuji and Kazumi, twins.

Sei is somewhat like the original Sei; he was quiet, thoughtful, but secretly violent. He has a slightly violent side, but it was not horrible. For the most part, he is a quiet person, and keeps mostly to himself. He does, however, adore his younger sister, Kazumi.

Atsuji, the older twin, was an exact replica of his father, Rei. The only difference was that Atsuji enjoyed painting, but did not have the best of skills. He only sketched at some times, and was slightly more interested in motorcycles and racing.

Kazumi, on the other hand, was the most rebellious. She's always getting into some kind of trouble, from burning the carpet, to breaking a window.... She gets herself into loads of trouble. Her obsession is motorcycles; she can't get enough of them. Like her father, she races, along with Atsuji. Even though she has a wild side, she can be quiet, and not as outgoing as her twin brother.

"Sei?" Kira said, as she painted a dark blue onto the huge canvass. "Can you get me Cerulean Blue, the oil paint?"

Sei, sitting across the room and sketching, nodded his head and stood up to get the oil paint. He picked it up and handed it to his mother, and she smiled at him.

"Thank you, Sei," she kept on smiling, and Sei just had to smile back. "I can't believe that you're starting college this year, it's so exciting!"

"Yeah," Sei said in his quiet voice. "But I will miss everyone. I'll visit often, okay?"

"Good, we'll always have you." Kira went back to painting, and Sei went back to his seat and started to sketch again.

Everything was quiet as it always was; Kira and Sei were in the art room, enjoying each other's company, and drawing, or sketching, or painting, whichever one it was they were doing. Even though they did not talk much, it was enough to satisfy anyone.

Then, as the peace was perfect, it was disrupted. A door slammed opened loudly, and noisy stomping was heard. Sei looked up at the door and then at his mother, who was looking at him, both of them curious of what even had happened this time.

Kira just sighed and put her paintbrush down, as Sei put his sketchpad and pencils down. They both got up and walked towards the door to see what all the commotion was all about.

"Damn it Atsuji!" Kazumi screamed as she stomped up the stairs, making a racket. "I don't need your bull!"

Atsuji, trying to stifle his laughter was following his sister up the stairs. "Well, I was just trying to do you a favor. Man, you should have seen your face!" He laughed, as she just got more and more irritated.

"Just forget it you idiot!" she walked down the hall to her room and slammed her door shut and locked it. From inside her room, you could her cursing and kicking random things that happened to be in her way.

Sei walked up to Atsuji, who was leaning against the hallway wall, and was laughing to himself.

"Hey," Sei said as he sat down on the floor next to Atsuji. "What did you do this time?"

Atsuji laughed for a minute, and then responded. "I took her bike in for a color change, and I got it hot pink. I thought that she might like it, but she was so angry, and her face was so damn funny! You just had to be there!" he went into another laughter, his body shaking from laughing so hard.

Sei raised an eyebrow, keeping his eyes on his sister's door. "And how is that funny? You know she hates that color...."

"Yeah, well," Atsuji ran his hands through his head. "It wasn't like it was the Ducati or anything. It was the Kawasaki she got last year,"

"Oh," Sei said while sighing. "No wonder she hates you, that's her favorite."

"No shit," Atsuji said somewhat surprised. "I thought the Honda was her favorite, the one dad gave her for her birthday."

Again, Sei sighed, while shaking his head. "You just don't care, do you?"

Kira just stood at the entrance of the door, watching her sons argue over Kazumi's favorite motorcycle, which, apparently, was not that big of a matter to her. Of course, she did not understand the life of a racer, but she supported her love for it, just like she did with Rei.

Knowing that the boys will make everything better by themselves, Kira left the room and went back to painting, still keeping an ear open to the argument in the hallway.

"Yeah, well, she should be able to take a joke," Atsuji said half-heartedly. "She's my sister, so she should be used to it."

Sei, still keeping an eye on Kazumi's door and listening to her tantrum, sighed. "She has her own life, and she hates when people joke around with her. She's short-tempered, as you should know very well."

"Whatever," Atsuji said as he walked to his room, which was in between Sei's and Kazumi's. "It's not like she's going to die."

"Don't say something like that," Sei said as he watched his younger brother walk to his room and close his door. Sei, feeling bad for his sister, walked to her room and knocked on the door gently and quietly. "Kazumi-chan? May I come in?"

"Go away!" Kazumi yelled through the door. "I hate you all, you're all monsters! You just want to ruin my life more and more!" A _whomp _was heard from the door, most likely her throwing a pillow at the door or what not.

Sei, somewhat tired, just sat by her door, waiting for her to finish throwing things around her room. After another twenty minutes passed, things seemed to calm down. All he was waiting for was she to open her door and let him in.

Finally, after another twenty minutes, she opened her door. "You can come in now," she whispered and she walked back into her room, which was dark and extremely messy, things cluttering it up. Sei walked in, careful not to step on anything. "I'll clean up later," she said as she sat on the bed.

Sei, sat next to her and hugged her tightly, and she leaned into him. "Shhh," he said, running his hands through her hair, trying to calm her down. "It's okay, Kazumi. It's okay."

"It's not okay," she said through her tired and worn out voice. "It's just not okay." She pushed herself away from him and sat up on the bed, hugging her knees to her chest and burying her head into her knees.

"Why isn't it okay?" he asked.

"You're leaving for college in six weeks, mom is leaving for Paris for a month a week after you leave, and dad won't be coming home from California until September, three weeks after mom leaves. And I have to be alone with Atsuji, and I don't want to be alone." She hugged her knees tightly.

"Everything will be fine, you're a strong girl, Kazumi," he said reassuringly. "Come here," he said holding his arms out to her. She looked up and shook her head. Ignoring her, he hugged her. "You'll be fine, I have faith in you. Everything will be back to normal soon, don't worry."

Kazumi sat there, having a breakdown, while her brother Sei came to her rescue, as always. Atsuji, in the room next to her, was listening to her through the walls, as he always did. She did not know he could hear her, she never knew he listened. Little did she know, he was crying, too. But, he had no one to care for him; he only had himself to defend for. No one wanted to help him; he was just an arrogant jerk.

Never had anyone came into his room and made him feel safe, not even his parents, or his twin. He learned life the hard way, not the easy way like Kazumi, who had Sei.

If only summer could have more love, and more warmth, like the heat of the sun. If only someone could reach out to him, like Sei did to Kazumi.

Okay, it's really confusing, but whatever. -- I'm basing this fic on Kazumi and Atsuji, so I hope it'll make sense soon. It was a mushy chapter, but it might get mushier and more violent, so yeah...

Well, I'll be back soon, hopefully. I'll update as soon as I can.

Sayonara!!

slayer chik


End file.
